


it was a bad idea (calling you up)

by tangwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miscommunication, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangwrites/pseuds/tangwrites
Summary: “We could release a statement denying what the article says, or…”“Or?”“We could...pretend to date.”Hinata made a face.AKA: Atsumu and Hinata decide to fake date. Kageyama is confused as to why that makes him upset.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	1. A Proposal

Hinata was in the middle of a rare moment of peace when his world began to crumble. He was perched on the old tawny couch in his apartment, shoveling handfuls of pretzels into his face as he watched a rerun of some cartoon his sister had loved when she was little. Although the apartment walls were thin and Hinata could hear what was most definitely the sound of Bokuto crashing into something heavy next door, he found himself oddly calm. Maybe he should eat pretzels more often, it was rare for Hinata’s mind to feel this tranquil. His phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of him, but Hinata elected to ignore it in favor of the laughing blue flower on the TV. Shuffling back into the couch, Hinata grabbed more pretzels from the bowl beside him and grinned. Whoever it was could wait for a response, he was actually enjoying a quiet moment for once. But his phone buzzed again.

And again.

And again. 

And again. 

After the seventh consecutive buzz, Hinata relented. Muttering a bit grumpily, he turned off the TV and grabbed his phone. With a sigh, he sat back against the couch cushions and looked at his phone. 

**From: Manager, 4:03 PM**

Hinata, please call me

**From: Manager, 4:03 PM**

Have you seen these articles?

**From: Yachi Hitoka, 4:01 PM**

CALL ME?????

**From: Yachi Hitoka, 4:00 PM**

HINATA WHWHWH

**From: Kozume Kenma, 3:58 PM**

didn’t think that was your type, but i'm happy for you :)

Before Hinata could even comprehend the messages and notifications that began to flood his phone, his attention was grabbed by the bang of his front door opening. There was a blur and suddenly Hinata registered Atsumu Miya, fellow MSBY player, next door neighbor, and friend, standing in his living room with his phone outstretched proudly. Hinata met Atsumu’s eyes and to his surprise found none of his own alarm or confusion, but glee and something he couldn’t quite place. Atsumu grinned at Hinata’s lost look and shook the phone in his outstretched hand, its bright screen snapping Hinata out of his daze. 

“Have you heard the news, Shoyo?” Atsumu smirked. “We’re dating!” 

Silence. 

Hinata placed his phone down and took the one in Atsumu’s hand. He shakily began to read the article displayed, eyes glued to the screen. Atsumu plopped down besides Hinata, occasionally reading over his shoulder.

“Oh no,” Hinata muttered as he scrolled through the article displayed on Atsumu’s phone. 

“Oh yes,” Atsumu replied. Hinata’s free hand ran through his fiery hair frantically, bottom lip secure between his teeth. His brow furrowed as he scrolled to the top of the page again, as if he had somehow misread the entire article. 

“They can’t be serious,” Hinata whispered, voice slightly rising in pitch. “They can’t be!” 

“It’s a three page piece Shou,” Atsumu snorted. “Sounds pretty serious to me.” Hinata’s grip on the phone tightened, fingers now seriously knotted into his hair. His shoulders instinctively curled towards his knees. The big, bold title on the small screen wouldn’t let him look away, almost as if it was mocking him. 

“ _Jackals in Love? MSBY Setter Atsumu Miya and Newcomer Hinata Shoyo Secretly Dating_ ”

Noticing that Hinata was in more distress than he had anticipated, Atsumu quickly eased his phone out of Hinata’s grip and put a comforting hand on his upper back, rubbing gently.

“Hey, it’s going to be-”

“They have photos, Atsumu,” Hinata groaned, his head in his hands. “Tons! Even from months ago!” 

“Ok, yes. That’s a bit creepy, and we definitely should talk to someone about tha-”

“They’re all out of context!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and thumping back against the couch. His arms flopped back down to the couch, frustrated. Hinata took a deep breath. “At least it’s just one article, although I don’t see wh-”

“Hinata,” Atsumu gently interrupted the other. “This...is the first one.”

The room was silent except for the audible sound of Hinata’s jaw hitting the floor. 

“...How many?” Hinata’s voice sounded small. He hated it.

“So far? Four.” 

Hinata had never wished to melt into the floor more than this moment. 

After a few minutes of embarrassed groaning and frantic ranting, Hinata finally seemed to be winding down.

“I just don’t know what to do,” he sighed, exasperated. “I should probably call my manager.” Slumped against the couch, Hinata found himself wanting to be one of the laughing blue flowers in the cartoon he was watching earlier. Or maybe an orange flower. Laughing orange flowers don’t have to deal with fake accusations of dating their friend. 

“I had some ideas,” Atsumu said, uncharacteristically hesitant. 

“Oh?” Hinata sat up and looked at Atsumu curiously, tilting his head.

“We could release a statement denying what the article says, or…”

“Or?”

“We could...pretend to date.” 

Hinata made a face.

“Oh come on!” Atsumu huffed, face slightly pink. “I wouldn’t be _that_ bad of a fake boyfriend. We do it for a few weeks, ‘break up’ because we’re better off as friends, and poof, no one’s interested anymore. Plus, we wouldn’t really have to change how we act.” Hinata was reminded of a strategically taken photo of Atsumu and him with their faces obscured, allowing the viewer to imagine, as the article suggested, the two kissing as opposed to the hug that had actually taken place. It would be easy to fake some romantic photos, maybe hold hands when they went out. And if push came to shove, Hinata honestly wouldn’t mind kissing Atsumu for a picture. They were good friends, and Atsumu wasn’t bad looking. Far from it, actually. Hinata had definitely caught himself staring at his biceps one too many times. 

Hinata blinked twice, shaking himself out of his accidental daydream. He looked up at the man sitting on the couch next to him who was nervously fiddling with the hem of his sleeve, cheeks pink and decidedly looking anywhere but Hinata. _Cute_ , he thought, and almost snorted. Who knew “cute” could be used to describe the setter next to him?

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Atsumu looked almost shocked, but the second Hinata blinked his expression was back to its usual smirk.

“Yeah, let’s fake date.” Atsumu sprung up from the sofa, a glint in his eyes. 

“Sweet! See you around, boyfriend.” With a smile and a wink, Atsumu was out of his apartment as quickly as he had entered. Hinata felt himself smile at his friend’s antics, but it quickly dissolved into a sigh as he dialed his manager to explain the situation. The peace he felt earlier was a distant memory, and he found himself feeling inexplicably weighed down. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to date someone. In fact, Hinata had been harboring feelings for-

Ah. 

Hinata was so overwhelmed with the crushing wave of information presented to him that he failed to consider a crucial detail when debating Atsumu’s proposal.

Hinata had a massive crush on Kageyama. 

_Shit._


	2. A Surprise

End-of-practice scrimmages were quickly becoming the highlight of Atsumu’s day. Sure, he was tired, sweaty, and had a really nice onigiri sampler box of Osamu’s newest menu additions waiting for him at home, but there was something uniquely gratifying about seeing his spikers’ faces after they hit a particularly good set. Even Sakusa couldn’t help the upwards twitch of his mouth. Knowing that his spikers trusted in him, that they were happy because of him, was something Atsumu didn’t know he was missing. They wanted him to toss to them, and when he did, they showed appreciation in their own unique ways. There was one spiker in particular, a certain bouncy opposite hitter, whose appreciation Atsumu especially cherished. Yes, Atsumu liked it when his spikers were happy, and loved that he had the ability to make them happy.

But making Hinata happy felt different. It was enthralling to feel the spotlight of Hinata’s praise directed solely at him, his warmth and joy invading the very air around him. It wasn’t that he was jealous when Hinata praised others, but that when he chose to compliment Atsumu it felt special. Different. Out of anyone Hinata could have chosen to shine his bright beacon upon in that moment, he had chosen Atsumu. It was moments like these when Atsumu suddenly found himself blinded, as if accidentally walking out of the wings in the middle of a performance to find the spotlight shining directly on him, blocking everything else from view. He would quickly recover, smirk replacing the wobbly smile on his face, but he found when Hinata complimented him Atsumu could not look him in the eye. It was as if Atsumu knew that looking into those deep, amber eyes would confirm something he knew but was unwilling to admit to himself.

“Atsumu, that was fantastic! The way you slammed that serve over like _schwoom_ and and Inunaki was like _bwah_ because it landed just out of reach was so cool!” Instead of meeting the honey eyes he knew were glowing with admiration, as Hinata bounced over yelling about his last service ace Atsumu reached out and ruffled the shorter’s fluffy orange hair. Atsumu chuckled at the squawk of protest. Atsumu loved being on the same scrimmage team as Hinata. He got to show off how talented Hinata was, that he could soar above the clouds. Even though they were strong enough to stand on their own, their teamwork brought both of their skills to new heights. It also didn’t hurt that Hinata was an enthusiastic compliment giver.

“That was nothing Shoyo, just wait until this next serve.” Hinata beamed, and Atsumu wondered if it would be too weird to start wearing sunglasses during practice. Over Hinata’s shoulder, movement on the far side of the gym caught Atsumu’s attention. He quickly flicked his eyes back to Hinata and patted him twice on the shoulder with his right hand and smiled, decidedly looking at Hinata’s nose to not meet his eyes. With a determined nod, Hinata ran back to his position for Atsumu’s next serve.

Atsumu took a breath and picked up the ball Inunaki had rolled back under the net. He spun it in his hands, getting familiar with the weight of it in his palm. A quick glance at the scoreboard confirmed that this serve was match point for Atsumu’s team. Steadying the ball in his hand, Atsumu prepared to serve before movement from the same corner of the gym caught his eye yet again. Looking properly in that direction, Atsumu felt his stomach drop. There was no mistaking the figure sitting on the bleachers near the exit, dark hair falling into his eyes.

Kageyama was here.

Atsumu’s confusion and shock quickly turned into something else as he followed Kageyama’s uncharacteristically soft gaze to Hinata. Hinata appeared to not even know Kageyama was there, eyes trained on their “opponents” with a focused gaze. Atsumu looked back at Kageyama and felt something fowl in his stomach. No matter what happened in high school, Atsumu was Hinata’s setter now. As if Kageyama had heard Atsumu’s thoughts, blue met tawny brown and narrowed. Atsumu smirked. He’d show Kageyama what he had missed out on, what he’d lost when he went ahead without Hinata. Hinata was capable of so much more than Kageyama thought.

“Hey! Are you gonna serve anytime soon? I want to beat you guys!” Bokuto pouted through the net. Atsumu was jolted from his spiraling thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m serving, what’s the rush?” Atsumu made eye contact with Kageyama again and smirked at the ire he found in those blue irises. Before Bokuto could get another word in, Atsumu tossed the ball up and served. He’d show Kageyama that Hinata didn’t need him anymore, that now he has a setter who values him as an equal player. It wasn’t that Atsumu hated Kageyama, he actually felt like he didn’t know him well enough to form a proper opinion one way or the other. He just didn’t want Hinata to be hurt by Kageyama. Plus, Kageyama looked funny when he was angry.

Atsumu’s serve cleared the net, cleanly passing over the top before veering down at a dangerous velocity. Inunaki dug the ball up, but it sailed back over to Atsumu’s team as Bokuto wailed. Atsumu grinned. His body moved without thinking as Meian received the ball, sending it with a beautiful arc towards Atsumu’s hands. Without a second thought, Atsumu tossed the ball towards where he knew Hinata would be. The squeak of rubber soles pushing off, the resounding thwack of the ball striking the hardwood just behind Barnes, and the exhilarating smile on Hinata’s face as he floated back down to Earth like a fiery angel filled Atsumu with a beautiful adrenaline-fueled joy. Instead of gloating smugly at Kageyama’s pinched face, Atsumu found himself struck breathless by Hinata. There was a moment of silence as Hinata landed. Then, blinding light.

He was vaguely aware of wild gesticulations and volleyball jargon spouting out of the sun suddenly in front of him, movement and words too fast for Atsumu’s brain to comprehend. Despite the loud, chaotic event occurring before him, Atsumu found himself admiring the small details about Hinata. Freckles crinkled with his nose as he mimicked an explosion. His slightly calloused hands were never still, always moving and gesturing around him. Sweat made his hair curl even more, fire licking at his forehead and neck. And his eyes. Brown. Alight with joy and excitement, bright with exhilaration despite the long practice. Flecks of dark brown and gold shimmered in the harsh gym light, like wood just starting to burn. His eyes were so enchanting, Atsumu believed that similar to the tree sap they resembled, he would be trapped staring into Hinata’s eyes forever. Atsumu was so consumed by Hinata that his previous excuses about only doing this to help Hinata and to piss Kageyama off flew out the window. Just like with their quick, Atsumu’s body moved without thinking. He reached out and grabbed one of Hinata’s flailing hands, linking their fingers together. He fought the pink creeping onto his face as he looked into Hinata’s eyes and grinned, enjoying the adorable flustered face before him. Hinata’s got progressively more red, but he never broke eye contact.

“We’re supposed to be dating, remember?” Atsumu whispered. After a moment Hinata stuttered back to life.

“A-anyways I just thought that was amazing! You were so fast that-” Hinata continued on with his rambling thoughts about the game. Atsumu smiled down at him, failing to conceal a snort when one of Hinata’s gestures brought Atsumu’s hand up with it. Lost in Hinata’s brown eyes, he found himself liking Hinata’s flustered face even more than making Kageyama mad. Atsumu quickly shoved that to the back of his mind. I’m doing this to help Hinata, he reminded himself. Pissing Kageyama off is just an added bonus. He does not have a crush on Hinata. Not at all.

After noticing the majority of their teammates have left the court to change, he tugs their linked hands in the direction of the locker room. Hinata beams and agrees, only stumbling over his words once as they walked together towards the locker room. Glancing quickly at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, Atsumu squeezed their still linked hands. Hinata was still talking about the practice game, almost analyzing it play by play. Even though he was facing forward, Atsumu still saw the spark in his eyes. Atsumu shoved the feelings that threatened to flood him again to the very back of his mind. Emerging from his cloud of adoration, Atsumu felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kageyama’s face pinched into that funny expression. From the look on his face, Atsumu would not be surprised if Kageyama was plotting his immediate demise. He met Kageyama’s eyes and gave a smug, exaggerated smirk. That’s right, he is not at all affected by Hinata’s cuteness. He just likes pissing Kageyama off. That’s it. Having successfully compartmentalized his feelings, Atsumu continued walking towards the locker room with Hinata.

He does not have a crush on Hinata.

He does not have a crush on Hinata.

He does _not_ have a crush on Hinata.

Atsumu glanced down at the spiker attempting to unlock his locker with one hand, refusing to let go of Atsumu.

Oh.

Maybe he has a crush on Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsumu: if i said i had a crush no i didn't <3
> 
> thank you guys so so much for your comments and kudos ajdklsf!! i love them so much, they really encourage me to keep writing! i'll hopefully be more consistent with my posting, i'm starting school in a few weeks but i have an outline for this fic now. 
> 
> additionally, each chapter will be a rotation (hinata, atsumu, kageyama, repeat) in third person limited pov.
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy, please feel free to leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first haikyuu fanfic, and the first thing i've written in a while. please feel free to comment and leave suggestions/kudos! title from bad idea! by girl in red


End file.
